tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Fempyro
Undead Fempyro is an undead BLU female Pyro who wears the Wraith's Wrap, the Bonedolier and the Rail Spikes. She is commonly seen helping Shadow Man as he goes about his business. Some mercs will warn to be careful when searching for Shadow Man, for while he might appear alone, she's probably close by and watching your every move. Biography Very little is known about the undead fempyro that assists Shadow Man in resurrecting the dead, but research has shown that her earliest sighting was during the first week of Team Killer's reign of terror. This could mean that there's connection between the two freaks. Whatever the reason, unlike her master, she has no problem attacking any who might disturb her master. Those unfortunate few have learned that despite being a corpse, she is quite nimble and would rather die than let someone disturb her master. Very rarely, when not assisting Shadow Man, she can be found wandering the sight of Team Killer's death. Behavior and Personality While it's known that Undead Fempyro works for Shadow Man, she doesn't actually spend every hour following him. Undead Fempyro is wanderer, only staying with Shadow for as long as he requires her assistance before continuing her endless wandering. Despite what most believe, Undead Fempyro will not attack anything she comes across. Actually, she's usually oblivious to anyone she might happen to meet, and in the situation where that person attacks her, then she becomes hostile. Like her master, Undead Fempyro despises Vagineers and will attack any on sight, hostile or not. However, since Undead Fempyro only acts this way towards Vagineers, this behavior should not account for her personality. On top of that, Undead Fempyro tends to avoid entering areas where particularly dangerous freaks have been sighted or call home. All in all, Undead Fempyro is a mostly solitary freak and few are brave enough to try and study her. Powers and Abilities Unlike Shadow Man, the Undead Fempyro's abilities are clearly more battle oriented than her master. Her abilities include: *'Teleportation': Like her master, the Undead Fempyro possesses the ability to teleport at will. However, she tends to use teleportation more often than her master and with far less special effects. It can be assumed she uses this ability in fights. *'Weak Elemental Magic': While Shadow Man is capable of controlling fire, the Undead Fempyro can not only control fire but also ice. Her magic is not very powerful and limited to projectile attacks and creating ice constructs, like making an axe made of ice. *'Super Endurance': The Undead Fempyro is shown to be quite durable and capable of sustaining enough damage to kill a normal person several times over before showing any signs of slowing down. On top of that, even after losing a limb, she can continue to fight. It is assumed that this is because she is undead and therefore, doesn't feel pain. *'Skilled in Melee': Undead Fempyro, unlike her master, has an affinity for melee weapons and uses them frequently. These weapons range from simple swords and hammers, to magical weapons like the Horseman's Headtaker or the Sun on a Stick. She has even been known to use weapons like the Lollichop, Postal Pummeler and even the Frying Pan. Basically, anything in her hands can be a dangerous weapon. *'Undead': While this can be somewhat the same as super endurance, what this trait means is that Undead Fempyro doesn't die. Part of this trait is that if Undead Fempyro was to have a limb destroyed, she can replace it with the same limb from a different body. The limb will change into a copy of the lost limb after being attached. Faults and Weaknesses *Because of her loyalty to her master, she would sooner be blown to pieces before allowing someone to harm Shadow Man. Enemy freaks or freak hunters could use this to their advantage. *As stated before, Undead Fempyro's elemental magic is lacking in power, and therefore doesn't always serve as a very effective ranged attack. This leaves her very vulnerable to anyone who specializes in ranged attacks. Trivia *While Shadow Man is a GRN team member, Undead Fempyro is a member of the BLU team. Category:Undead Category:Freaks made by superpika293 Category:Pyros Category:BLU Team Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Created by a Freak Category:Blade Users Category:Female Monsters Category:Stone Walls